The wolfen
by mirai 12
Summary: Amara has a brother who’s a detective with the police, when he’s not trying to cover up for his sister and her friends he’s trying to hide a secret from his partner and everyone else, but when dead bodies are turning up mauled he has to protect his sister
1. A new case

The wolfen

Chapter 1: A new case

Summary: Amara has a brother who's a detective with the police, when he's not trying to cover up for his sister and her friends he's trying to hide a secret from his partner and everyone else, but when dead bodies are turning up mauled he has to protect his sister and her friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the songs that will appear in this story.

Authors note: This story focuses mainly on the outers.

Amara sits in the lounge of the apartment she shares with Michelle, Trista and Hotaru wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair jeans lounging on the sofa when she hears a knock at the door, she goes to answer it, she opens the door to reveal her older brother Alex who was wearing an American baseball jacket over his black t-shirt and his shoulder holster "Alex, what brings you here?" Amara asked.

"You know that youma you did a number on last night, I've been trying to slow the case down."

"Thanks…" Amara said before Hotaru walks in "uncle Alex" Hotaru said before she ran over to Alex and hugged him "shouldn't you be in school Hotaru?" seeing a small bruise on her cheek "usual suspects eh?" he asked and Hotaru nodded back "I'll have a word with them, hell I'll even put them in the cells for a couple of hours" he replied "you playing tonight?" Amara asked her brother "yeah, usual place" he replied before he left and went to his car with his partner Rayne waiting for him inside "what was all that about?" she asked as Alex got in to the car and sat in the drivers seat "my niece is having some trouble at school, so we're gonna swing by there and take 'em in for a few hours." he said before they drive off and head off to the school.

"I never knew you had a niece." Rayne said making Alex look at her "well, technically she's not related to me or my sister she's adopted, but she means a lot to me and my sister." He replied as they stop outside the school and get out and walk inside "never thought I'd be back here" he muttered to himself "and why's that?" his partner asked making him rather nervous, "let's just say I used to be a little wild" he replied "that's an understatement, more like destructive" a voice said from behind him making him cringe as he turned round "oh, hey teach… hehehehehehehe." Was all he could say whilst scratching the back of his head "I thought we got rid of you, what brings you back here?" his old teacher asked.

"I'm here because my niece is having some trouble."

"You mean Hotaru's your niece?"

"Adopted niece she lives with my sister, actually I've left my wild side behind." He said as he pulled out his badge and watching the teachers jaw drop and he gives the names of the people who have been giving Hotaru a hard time "the usual suspects, what are you going to do to them?" the teacher asked "just put them in the cells for an hour or two, just to scare them" he replied as they followed his old teacher, a few minutes later Alex and Rayne march the bullies into one of the cells at the station "relax, you'll be out in an hour… maybe less if you stop harassing my niece." Alex tells them and they look at each other "hey Alex, the captain wants to see both of you… what's this? Some skivers." Another officer said "no giving my niece trouble, let them out in an hour, will you." He said before he and Rayne left for the captain's office.

"A new case?"

"A special case just for you Alex, I know you've been covering up for someone on these youma cases and when I find out who it is your badge and ass are mine, go down to the 'dead room' to see your new case." The captain said before they leave, when they leave they go to the 'dead room' "I hate coming here." Rayne said as they walk into the room and find a mauled body on a metal table when the doctor handling the corpse walks in "you must be the two handling this case?" "Yeah." Alex replied as the doctor pulled back the sheet to reveal a badly mauled body "HOLY SHIT!" Rayne shouted "couldn't be, I thought Amara and me were the only one's in this town" Alex thinks to himself as the doctor goes through his theory. Half an hour later they leave and go to where the body was found, when they get there they find cops taking statements from people who live nearby as Alex and Rayne go underneath the tape and into the area, which is covered in blood.

"Whatever it was must have grabbed our corpse, dragged it down here whilst the person was still alive and ripped to shreds." Alex said whilst following the trail of blood before he stops at the bottom of an alley and reaches behind a dumpster and pulls out a severed hand with a dog like tooth in it and Rayne catches up to him "well, I found the missing hand." He said as he pulled out the tooth and put it in his pocket before turning round, "here catch" threw the hand to Rayne who catches it, looks at it for a second before screaming and dropping it.

Later

Alex sits in his apartment staring at the tooth before he puts it away and grabs a wooden box and opens it to reveal silver plated bullets "looks like I'll be needing these." He said to himself before he closes the box and puts it away before he stands up and leaves.

Two hours later

Alex sits behind a drum kit twirling the drumsticks in between his fingers waiting for his friend Johnston to get on with the next song "Johnston you lazy ass fuckmoot, get on with it!" Alex shouted making Johnston turn round "I'm just getting to that you ass monkey" came the reply "this ones called of wolf and man."

Off through the new day's mist I run  
Off from the new day's mist I have come  
I hunt  
Therefore I am  
Harvest the land  
Taking of the fallen lamb

Off through the new day's mist I run  
Off from the new day's mist I have come  
We shift  
Pulsing with the earth  
Company we keep  
Roaming the land while you sleep

Shape shift nose to the wind  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
Move swift all senses clean  
Earth's gift back to the meaning of life

Bright is the moon high in starlight  
Chill is the air cold as steel tonight  
We shift  
Call of the wild  
Fear in your eyes  
It's later than you realized

Shape shift nose to the wind  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
Move swift all senses clean  
Earth's gift back to the meaning of life

I feel I change  
Back to a better day  
Hair stands on the back of my neck  
In wildness is the preservation of the world

So seek the wolf in thyself

Shape shift nose to the wind  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
Move swift all senses clean  
Earth's gift  
Back to the meaning of wolf and man

After the show Alex goes home he goes to sleep on the couch, several hours later he gets a phone call "yeah? What is it… another mauling? I'll be right over." He said before getting dressed and leaving for the scene to find Rayne with a cup of coffee trying not to throw up, Alex shows his badge to the officers and they let him pass "what's the details Rayne?" he asked.

"Another dead body, cause of death mauling like the last one."

Alex turns round and looks up to see the senshi standing on a roof "excuse me Rayne, need to take a slash… drank too much." He said before he goes down an alley and the senshi meet him down at the bottom "it's not a youma killing, it's more of a big dog… well that's an understatement it's more of a huge fucking dog." He said "and yes, I too care of those bullies for you Hotaru."

"Thanks uncle."

"When I get more news I'll let you know."

The senshi leave and Alex walks back out of the alley and Rayne hands her coffee before she throws up "heh, don't worry about it Rayne" he said before she looks up at him "yeah right" was all she could say before Alex walks away.

Authors note: The song was Of Wolf And Man by METALLICA… R&R


	2. Contact

The wolfen

Chapter 2: Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any songs that will appear in this story.

Alex leaves his apartment and gets into the car with his partner "you drive" he said as he straps himself into the passenger seat "who you been screwing all night?" Rayne asked as they drive off "no one, just lack of sleep" he replied "anything new?"

"Nope."

"Then let me die in peace, or at least get some sleep." He said before he rested his head on the dashboard and closes his eyes leaving his partner to drive to the station, when they get there Rayne wakes Alex up and they go inside Alex goes straight to the coffee machine "you live off that stuff don't you Alex Tenoh, you probably piss it" someone said from behind him "fuck you Yui" he replied as he walked off with his cup of coffee "love you too" he heard and he gave he one finger salute before he goes to the break room.

"You look like shit Alex" one of the officers said in the break room as he sits down and drinks his coffee and reads the case files for the maulings, he notices something in one of the photo's and looks at it closely and his eyes change colour to amber and he notices scratch marks on the ground and he puts the photo back before he leaves "hey Alex, where ya going?" his partner asked.

"Something's come up, gotta check it out."

Rayne watches as he leaves and he gets into his car and drives off, when he gets to his destination he gets out and goes to where the scratches are, kneels down and feels the scratches and follows them before he looks up and sees what he's tracking standing on a roof "who found who?" he thinks to himself as he reaches for his gun and turns the safety off and fires a few rounds before he runs to the car and gets in and starts it and the werewolf jumps onto the roof and Alex reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a clip with silver bullets and loads it into his gun and fires through the roof and watches as it leaps in front of the car and bares it's teeth at him and he reverses the car and drives off back to the station.

"What happened to your car?"

"Don't ask" he replied as Rayne got in and looks at the bullet holes in the roof of the car then looks at her partner, "what's wrong with your eyes?" she asked making Alex look in the mirror to see his eyes are still amber and he blinks making them go to his natural colour "you're seeing things" he said driving away and he goes to his sisters apartment "what's going on Alex?" asked Rayne.

"Nothing."

"Don't fucking lie" was the reply from Rayne "look, just don't dig too deep" he replied before stopping the car and getting out, he bends down "I'll be some time, drive around for a bit" he tells her and Rayne drives off. Alex walks into his sister's apartment "hey Alex" Amara said and he replied in his own way before he sits down "anything new?" his sister asked and he shook his head before he sits down "looks like a big dog defiantly" he said "ok, I'll tell the others…" she tried to finish but her lover came in "hey Michelle" Alex said as she sat down "what's everyone saying about these attacks?" Michelle asked.

"A large wild dog, probably escaped from a zoo." Alex replied, "Well, I'd better get going" he stands up and leaves and goes back to his apartment, when he gets there he transforms into his hybrid form. In his human form Alex is six foot nine, in his hybrid form he's seven foot and covered in blond fur over the years he had met the last werecheeta even though she did try maiming him, he had convinced her he wasn't going to hurt her. He lays on the sofa and stretches before he grabs the wooden box opens it and tips the contents out onto a table and grabs his handgun and starts to load his clips carefully not to touch the silver.

Much later

Alex walks through the streets at night in his human form hoping to end this all soon "where are you?" he said to himself still walking around never noticing the senshi following him from the rooftops "what's your brother doing Amara?" Ami asked "I don't know" came the reply as they followed him down an alley and they were watching him from the rooftops when the werewolf jumps out from the shadows causing Alex to pull out his gun and unload a clip of silver bullets into it, he changes clips and walks over to it his gun still pointed at it. He kicks it over and sees that it's dead, breathing a sigh of release he puts his gun away and starts to walk away.

"Look like he's taken care of it." Serena said before they leave, Alex also starts to leave also but takes one last look at it before leaving it when he's out of sight another werewolf comes out of the shadows walks over to the corpse, sniffs it before it howls into the night, Alex turns round, elsewhere Amara does the same "what's wrong?" Hotaru asked "nothing" Amara replied before they all go their separate ways.

Next day

Alex got a call and returns to where he finished off the werewolf last night and ducks under the police tape and walks up to where Rayne is and stands beside her "seems like this was our killer" she said, "yeah, hank god it's over now" he replied watching as the coroners take it away and he leaves "HEY ALEX, WE'RE HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT!" one of the officers said "I'll be there!" he shouted back before he goes back to the station, pours himself some coffee before he goes to the break room and sits down and drinks his coffee "finally, it's over" he said to himself as he took a sip from his coffee.

Later that night

Alex sits at a bar with a pint in front of him when Amara and Michelle walk in "isn't that Alex?" Michelle asked making Amara look where Alex is before they walk over to him "Alex? What are you doing here" Amara said making Alex turn round "I was meant to be going to a party, I didn't feel like going though" he replied before turning round and goes back to his drink before he leaves and goes back to his apartment and sits alone in the dark

R&R


End file.
